customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Luo Fumin (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'''Luo Fumin (Chinese: 羅富敏, Pinyin: Luó Fùmǐn) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Fumin has brown eyes and long, orange hair. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is shorter. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Fumin's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Fumin wields a brown version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Fumin's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Fumin uses a nunchaku with Jeet Kune Do movement because she fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Fumin throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Fumin punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Costume 1 (Chinese Robe) Fumin wears a brown off the shoulder Chinese robe that reaches her ankles and has a slit on the right side and brown kung fu shoes. Costume 2 (Witch) Fumin wears an brown off the shoulder jacket with a long tail at the back and straps connected with a collar, brown panties, and brown stilettos. Costume 3 (Princess) Fumin wears an ankle length pink princess dress and pink stilettos. Costume 4 (Knight) Fumin wears heavy brown armor, a white, long skirt with a slit on the right side, and a white cape. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Chinese Robe) Name: Fumin Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (05,19) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (03,23) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (03,23) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,26 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 2 (Witch) Name: Fumin Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (05,19) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (03,23) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (36,26) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (03,23) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,26 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 3 (Princess) Name: Fumin Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (05,19) Mid Torso: Grand Dame (34,18) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (34,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 33,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 4 (Knight) Name: Fumin Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (05,19) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (36,26) Upper Torso: Shadow Armor (03,23) Arms: Heavy Gauntlets (03,23) Shoulders: Shadow Pads (03,23) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,14) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 03,23) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (36,26) Feet: Iron Leg Armor (03,23) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,26 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Relationships *Cousin to Kilik, Xianghua, and Ailan *Aunt to Xiba and Leixia Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Fumin's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).jpg 20150624 100710.jpg|Fumin's 1P costume 20150624 100719.jpg|Fumin's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150624 100729.jpg|Fumin's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150624 100741.jpg|Fumin's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150624 100751.jpg|Fumin's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-13h11m59s215.png|Fumin (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-13h12m22s120.png|Fumin (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-13h12m32s20.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-13h12m39s72.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-13h13m28s38.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-13h13m44s189.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-13h13m52s40.png|Fumin (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Fumin's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150625 180406.jpg|Fumin's 2P costume 20150625 180412.jpg|Fumin's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150625 180421.jpg|Fumin's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150625 180436.jpg|Fumin's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150625 180444.jpg|Fumin's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h50m45s93.png|Fumin (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h51m59s212.png|Fumin (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h52m15s210.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h52m29s109.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h52m42s215.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h53m02s170.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-14h53m15s49.png|Fumin (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Fumin's Weapon Pose (Costume 3).jpg 20150701 133227.jpg|Fumin's 3P costume 20150701 133236.jpg|Fumin's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150701 133243.jpg|Fumin's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150701 133249.jpg|Fumin's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150701 133254.jpg|Fumin's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h35m16s213.png|Fumin (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h35m24s26.png|Fumin (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h35m42s168.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h35m53s29.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h35m59s120.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h36m25s116.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h36m36s221.png|Fumin (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Fumin's Weapon Pose (Costume 4).jpg 20150629 123047.jpg|Fumin's 4P costume 20150629 123100.jpg|Fumin's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150629 123110.jpg|Fumin's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150629 123133.jpg|Fumin's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150629 123145.jpg|Fumin's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h37m29s8.png|Fumin (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h37m41s112.png|Fumin (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h38m35s150.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h38m48s24.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h38m57s117.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h39m08s212.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-20h39m22s83.png|Fumin (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters